Bruxism is an inappropriate activity that causes many dental and medical problems. Dental conditions to include malocclusion and centric relation/centric occlusion discrepancy can amplify the damage caused by bruxism. Some of the problems include myo-facial pain syndrome, damage to teeth, and damage to the temporo-mandibular joints (TMJ). Many kinds of ‘night guards’ have been developed to ameliorate the negative impacts of bruxism. These include appliances that provide simple coverage of teeth, and also appliances that correct the centric relation/centric occlusion discrepancy which allow the TMJ to relax in its most anatomically appropriate and best stress bearing position (centric relation), and also appliances that provide anterior guidance, which among other benefits reduces significantly the inappropriate muscle force associated with bruxism. The best night guards are those that combine all three of these features. Simple coverage of teeth does help reduce damage to teeth by providing a barrier. However, without centric occlusion/centric relation (CO/CR) discrepancy correction and without anterior guidance, this type of night guard could actually cause increased severity of bruxism. As a result, causes worse myo-facial pain syndrome and a greater tendency toward TMJ damage. The correction of a centric occlusion/centric relation (CO/CR) discrepancy eliminates deviating tooth contacts in the posterior occlusion allowing the condyles to seat into their most comfortable positions. By eliminating the contact of deviating inclines of teeth in a malocclusion there will be no proprioceptive message to muscles to deviate around that interference. When the muscle stops being stimulated into holding the mandible in a deviated position, then normal muscle activity can resume and spasticity will cease. Anterior guidance refers to a particular function of anterior teeth to provide physical limits of movement of the front end of the mandible. Appropriate anterior guidance in centric relation position, long centric, straight protrusive and lateral excursions protects back teeth and reduces the muscle forces of bruxism because of the mechanical advantageous position of being anterior to the muscle power used to close the mandible. Traditionally, dentists have been able to improve CO/CR discrepancies and anterior guidance by creating a custom made and custom adjusted night guard, which typically are attached to the maxillary or mandibular teeth and opposed by natural teeth. This appliance is custom built for a patient by a dentist considering their particular malocclusion and other factors allowing the mandible to be in centric relation with appropriate anterior guidance giving the patient significant relief from the damage and pain of bruxism. However, a dentist must spend a lot of time and effort to custom create and custom modify a night guard to try to achieve appropriate anterior guidance and reduce CO/CR discrepancy for a patient's particular malocclusion. These efforts are further complicated by missing teeth, or periodontally weakened teeth. The patient must also spend a lot of time to achieve the desired result and a high cost. It is the purpose of the current invention to provide a means to allow a dentist or even a non-dentist to create a superior night guard that is easier and faster to make and more affordable for the patient. It is another purpose of the current invention to remove the variable factors of maloccluded teeth, missing or periodontally weakened teeth. The third purpose of the current invention is to provide superior anterior guidance and simultaneously obliterate any CO/CR discrepancy by an individual who does not even necessarily posses the specialized knowledge of a dentist. A less common application of the current invention is to provide a treatment platform for other maladies of mouth, jaw, muscles or other tissues of mastication, or the TMJ (temporomandibular joint). The three-dimensional guidance and limits for the mandible available with the current invention allow a clinician treatment strategies heretofore not available.